Nadia
by sexxiigurlies
Summary: Nadia and roman. One shot Let me know if you want me to continue


**Romans POV**

I entered the house to be welcomed by a heart wrenching sound. The sound of crying. My daughter was crying. I stood still and held my breath to allow my emotions to catch up with my brain. After taking a few calming breaths my mind become aware of the sound I was still hearing. Nadia. Immediately I assumed the worst and ran as fast as possible to her room. It was only now that I was beginning to regret having pass code protected doors; I fumbled around pressing random buttons until both doors opened.

It took a few moments for the unexpected protectiveness to subside, and for my brain to realise there was no threat.

"What the hell is wrong with her? Why won't she stop crying?" I asked frantically

"She just won't stop crying I've tried everything" Miranda sobbed while attempting to comfort my child.

"Let me try" peter suggested, while sliding up the wall to a standing position, he extended he's arms to careful hold Nadia in his arms and try to comfort her.

I felt her eyes burning into me, I slowly met Miranda's gaze, she returned with a meaningful look.

"Give her to Roman" Miranda said, while adjusting her sight to return to peter and a still screaming Nadia.

"Hah what's he gonna do" peter said with slight humour to he's voice.

"Just try" Miranda persisted.

Carefully I took my daughter from peters arms, I was worried that I would only make things worse. I very rarely hold my daughter or give her attention. Not because I don't want to but because I'm scared. Scared I'll be a bad parent like my mother, Olivia was and still is.

Strangely, the crying and screaming which seconds ago filled the room was replaced by calm heavy breathing. I turned my head towards my daughter and saw that she was happily snuggling into my chest. A weird sense of proudness swept over me. My daughter wanted me.

"She just wanted her daddy" Miranda said with a happy yet sad smile on her face.

I returned the smile while stroking Nadia's head, the peaceful scene which had just been created vanished as peter realised what Miranda had said. He knew. He knew I was the father.

"WHAT! What did she just say" peter said, while changing he's relaxed position into a angry, upright and tense one.

Fearing for the safety of my baby, I turned Nadia to my chest so that she could not see the scene unraveling before us .

"SHES YOUR FUCKING BABY?!" Roman screamed at me as he towered over me

Just as I was about to reply peter dropped to the ground

**Peters POV**

he fucking lied to me. The one friend I have lied to me. My clenched fist was just a centimetre away from he's face when an unbelievable pain hit me. The back of my head felt like I had thousands of needles being stabbed all over scalp. I dropped to the ground and coverd my head in an attempt to stop the never ending pain. I touched the back of my head to feel hot wet blood. Then I felt it. It felt like someone was slicing my eyes open and pouring acid in. There was blood dribbling and leaking from my eyes. It was her. It was Nadia.

I turned to my daughter; my sweet innocent daughter she was causing this pain. She was trying to kill peter, my friend.

"No Nadia, stop" i said in a calm but stern voice.

Still nothing happened, peter was still on the floor in agony while my daughter stared down at him.

"Please Nadia" I begged

Then it stopped. Peter let out a relieved sigh and he's body relaxed. My eyes traveled back to Nadia to see that she looked sad. Her eyes resembled "sad puppy's eyes" and body was no longer happy as it was before.

"Hey, hey it's ok don't cry. Your ok" I soothed her, it felt nice and natural to be holding and soothing my daughter

"Dada" she said "dada" she repeated. Her first word. My daughters first word.

"She's been spelling it with the bricks" Miranda said, her eyes glazed over.

"What" peter asked again, he's voice groggy as he changed to a sitting position

"I told you when she's in danger or she thinks someone she loves is in danger she hurts them"  
i turned my focus away from Miranda back to Nadia, she returned with a toothless smile, which resulted with a kiss on the head from me"

Miranda continued "she knew peter wanted to hurt you, that's why she hurt him to stop you from getting hurt. She loves you. She knows your her dad too. She has been spelling word with the toy bricks. Yesterday she wrote dad and pointed to you" Miranda said her eyes glided up to the baby again

"That's why she made me bleed. She though I was gonna take you away. She was scared" Miranda replied with a weak smile.

I looked at Nadia and saw her worried little face i kissed her head again.

"What the fuck is this bullshit. She's just a little baby for fucks sake" peter screamed at us all.

"Do not swear in front of my child" I said with clenched teeth

"Ok dude jeesh" peter replied quietly

Carefully I lowered Nadia to the ground to where the toy bricks were( which had letters on). She looked at the letters and begun to get to work.  
After a few minutes she clapped her hands and had a big smile on her face. I looked down at her creation to see her had been spelt with the bricks.

"Holy shit" peter said i glared at him because of he's use of language

"Sorry" he replied

" I told you. She's a clever girl" Miranda spoke, not taking her eyes off Nadia's moving hands.

She was creating another word. The silence had settled while we waited for her to finish. 3 sets of eyes intently glared at her waiting for her next creation.

L O V E

that's what she wrote. Love, and the she pointed her tiny delicate finger towards me. She loved me? She stretched out her little arms as her as she could "dada" she exclaimed. I knelt down beside her and pulled her into my lap.

"I love you so much". I whispered into her head and kissed her forehead. "So much" i repeated.

I lent against the wall and held her until she fell asleep.

I was a dad


End file.
